


Together

by SCUBACatwoman



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark is a clingy and tired husband, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, M/M, Wilford's fine, angst (kinda not really), ya know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: Wilford gets captured and Dark is clingy when he's tired.idfk, I just wanted to write fluff and for once not write the Septic egos.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Together

Dark sat at his desk, glaring at the documents in front of him and trying to force the words into focus. _Fuck,_ he was tired, but he couldn’t sleep. Not while Wil was missing. The dull ringing of his aura was unusually loud, a side effect of his exhaustion.

He raked a hand through his hair. The entity had all four Googles searching for his husband, but so far they had come up with nothing.

Dark heard a knock and his gaze snapped to the door. “What is it?” He snarled.

Eric stood in the doorway, trembling, and the entity tried to calm himself. “I-I just w-wanted to m-make s-sure that y-you were ok. Y-you d-didn’t come down for d-dinner, s-so I b-brought i-it up f-for you.” He held out a tray.

Dark smiled at the kid and took it from his hand. “Thanks, Eric.”

The boy smiled back nervously and fidgeted with his handkerchief. “Oh, a-and Bing s-said he g-got a notification f-from Google, a-and he w-wants t-to talk to you a-about it later.”

Dark’s face instantly grew serious and he used his aura to set the tray on his desk. “I’ll go see him now.” He tore a hole in the Void and stepped through it into Bing’s room. The android jumped at the entity’s sudden arrival and his eyes flashed in surprise. He opened his mouth but Dark cut him off.

“Just tell me what it is,” he growled.

“Google said that there was some recent gang activity at that abandoned warehouse again. He’s not sure if it’s related or not, but he wanted to let you know anyways.”

The entity tore another hole in the Void into the warehouse. Wilford was propped in the middle of the room, slumped forward and blood trickling down his temple. Chains bound his body to a chair and were anchored to the floor.

Dark’s aura snapped the chains around Wilford’s body and he caught him a s he fell forward. The entity heard a shout from behind him and he clenched his jaw.

Dark’s eyes flashed dangerously as he set down the unconscious reporter. His aura writhed around him and his shell cracked briefly. He cracked his neck and his aura exploded to fill the room. The men paled and turned to flee from the enraged entity, but his aura seized them by their throats.

“Nobody can harm my husband and live,” he hissed.

One of the men whimpered and held up his hands. “We’re sorry, ok? We won’t bother you anymore, just let us live.”

Dark grabbed the man by the throat. “I wasn’t giving you a choice.” He snapped the man’s neck and the man’s body dropped to the ground. The sound of six more necks breaking echoed in the room.

The entity used his aura to carry Wilford and he tore a rip in the Void back to the manor. He set the reporter on the couch and sat down on the chair next to it with a sigh. Wilford’s expression was calm, a rare sight on the reporter’s face. Dark studied his husband until Wilford’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hello Darky,” he chirped. He sat up and bounced over to Dark’s side.

“Wilford, you need to sit down,” the entity protested. “You have a concussion.”

“Darky, you know my hand can’t get any more scrambled than it already is. Besides, I’m fine! See!” He teleported around the room as if to prove his point and stopped in front of the entity. His grin fell when he saw Dark’s expression.

“Dark, what’s wrong?”

The entity groaned. “Goddamnit Wil! I was worried about you!”

Wilford blinked in surprise at his husband’s outburst.

“I didn’t know where you were, what was happening to you, if you were being tortured! I couldn’t sleep, not without you by my side.” Dark hunched forward and his hair fell in front of his face.

Wilford tilted the entity’s head up and looked him in the eyes. “It’s alright now, love. I’m sorry that I worried you.” He captured Dark’s lips with a kiss and the entity melted into his arms.

Dark sighed when their kiss ended and he tucked himself against Wilford’s chest, letting his eyes fall shut. Wilford huffed a soft laugh and looked at his exhausted husband. As gently as he could, he lifted Dark and carried him to their bedroom. He set the entity on their bed and turned to leave, when he felt a light tugging on his suspender strap. The reporter looked down and saw a tendril of Dark’s aura clinging to him.

“Stay?” Dark mumbled.

Wilford smiled and walked back over to the bed, sliding under the covers next to his husband. Dark curled up against him and laid his head on Wilford’s chest, above his heart. The entity claimed he did it solely because he craved the contact, but Wilford knew there was a second reason: Dark wanted to listen to his heartbeat, the one thing the entity lacked. It reminded him that they had made it through hell and back, and while they might both be broken, they came out of it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a personal headcanon that when Dark is pissed, as in really pissed, he throws chairs. Also, ropes don't work on Wilford. If someone wants to restrain him, they'd have to use chains.
> 
> Also, I'm going to open myself to requests. I'll write ego X ego ships but no smut, and won't write reader X ego stuff. Lemme know on my Tumblr (I'm scubacatwoman there too), but if you don't have an account there just let me know here.


End file.
